Immoral Study
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PROMPT: Lelouch invites Suzaku over to study. Suzaku comes over with his books like a good boy, but little does he know that Lulu has no intention of actually studying. Explicit, M/M, dubcon, aphrodisiacs


"…and lately I've been getting into trouble at work for making Cecile-san look over my homework." Suzaku laughed. "Lloyd says that it's a misallocation of resources, and Cecile-san said herself that she doesn't know any more history than I do."

Rivalz and Shirley both laughed. Lelouch looked livid. Fortunately, Milly spoke before he could. "If you need help with schoolwork, Suzaku, we have two of the highest scoring students right here to help you!" She frowned lightly. "Except that Kallen's not here today…"

Suzaku shook his head, alarmed at how quickly a funny story about work had turned into people trying to help him. "It's fine. I still get good help with math and science, after all…"

"Well you shouldn't have to," Lelouch interrupted him. "If you need help, you should come to your friends. It's what we're here for."

"Lelouch…"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Well I was planning on…" Suzaku took one look at Lelouch's scowl and decided that his previous plans of a five mile run and a couple of hours at the gym could wait. "…nothing."

Lelouch nodded definitively. "Then you'll come over tonight and we'll go over your work." His eyes gleamed. "Bring a change of clothes; we might run late."

Suzaku just swallowed and nodded.

Lelouch wasn't merely angry at Suzaku for not coming to him for help. He was sick of the way Suzaku was treated, first in the infantry, and now in the engineering department. True, it was nothing like framing him for regicide, but it was still cruelty. And Suzaku deserved better than that.

And Lelouch was sick of watching him settle.

C.C. was home when Lelouch got there.

"Get out, witch. I'm having Suzaku over."

C.C. surprised Lelouch by actually smiling. "_Finally_. Just remember to be safe, Lelouch."

"…what?"

"Use. A. Condom." C.C. enunciated clearly. "Just because it's true love or whatever doesn't mean you can't catch whatever nasty crawlies he's picked up in the army."

Lelouch started at her. "He's coming over to study."

"Seriously?" C.C. sighed and flopped back down on the bed. "At this rate you'll die a virgin."

"He's not even interested," Lelouch said, regretting that C.C. reminded him of this. "It's not like I haven't made it clear where I stand…"

C.C. sighed. "Maybe he's just dense. Oh!" Suddenly energized, she jumped up and rummaged through a bag in the corner, pulling out a vial and a small box. "Here, try this."

Lelouch looked at the strange green liquid. "What is it?"

"Don't you trust me?" C.C. asked innocently, smirking when Lelouch shot her a pointed look. "It's just a little something to lower inhibitions and open one's mind to certain possibilities."

Lelouch pulled out the stopper and sniffed it. "Alcohol?"

"Well, it's alcohol_ic_," C.C. partially agreed. "It's not like _geass_, Lelouch. It won't make him do anything against his will."

Lelouch resealed the vial. "I won't be using this, thank you," He said stiffly. C.C sighed and rolled her eyes; comparing anything to _geass_ in relation to Suzaku or Nunnally was a bad idea. She should have known better.

"Just keep it at hand, in case you find a use for it," She suggested, pressing the box into Lelouch's hands as well. "Have fun studying."

Lelouch didn't look at her as she left the room, staring at the green vial. It didn't look powerful at all. It couldn't erase Suzaku's free will or force him to do anything. It was just something to make him more honest. With himself and with Lelouch. It was nothing like _geass_…

Suzaku wasn't himself. He was quiet and restrained and self-sacrificing, and nothing like the brash demanding boy Lelouch remembered. If his self-control broke down, even a little, if his true nature was allowed free reign again…

Lelouch turned his attention to the box C.C. had handed him. It held condoms.

It was about time that Suzaku realized that he was the equal of any Britannian, and the best way Lelouch could think of to prove that was with his body.

(And the fact that he'd fantasized about this since Suzaku had first reappeared in front of him, pressing him to the ground and covering his face with a gas mask, was completely irrelevant.)

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku balanced his books in one arm, the bag of takeout in the other. He hoped Lelouch liked Chinese, since finding decent Japanese food in Tokyo was surprisingly difficult.

The door opened before he could knock. "Let me take something," Lelouch demanded before saying 'hi'. "Honestly, it's a miracle you haven't dropped everything."

"Sorry," Suzaku said sheepishly. "I… the food is Cantonese."

Lelouch made a face. "So sweet… well, Nunnally will appreciate any leftovers."

"Where is she?" Suzaku asked.

"Over at a friend's," Lelouch answered. "And I'm a little nervous about it, so please don't remind me." He shrugged. "Sayoko's with her so she'll be fine."

"Oh, good." Suzaku shifted awkwardly. "So, should we start in the kitchen?"

Lelouch shook his head. "My room. Everything is set up there."

Suzaku followed Lelouch gratefully. This wasn't starting out brilliantly, and after Lelouch had been kind enough to offer his help.

He was amazed to see the floor strewn with pillows in a semi-circle around a picnic blanket with drinks already poured as well as plates and some snacks. Lelouch had clearly prepared. "I wasn't expecting you to bring supper."

"This is amazing," Suzaku gushed. "Do you always study like this?"

"Not at all," Lelouch said, setting out Suzaku's offerings. "I just wanted you to feel comfortable."

Suzaku set his books down and tried to figure out how or where to sit down. Lelouch came up behind him, pressing gently on his shoulders. "Just take a seat, Suzaku."

Suzaku turned and gave him a bright grin. "Thanks, Lelouch."

Lelouch released him with a little caress, irritated when it seemed to have absolutely no effect. "So what did you want to start with?"

"Um…" Suzaku shifted through his papers. "I'm having the most trouble with history."

Lelouch snorted. "I'd have thought that they would have made that propaganda mandatory in the army."

"It's not all propaganda," Suzaku protested, wilting a little under Lelouch's unimpressed glare. "In any case, it's not all the _same_ propaganda, so I'm having trouble keeping the dates and names together." He grinned. "Especially 'cause of all the repeat names."

Lelouch looked at the unappetizing food, at Suzaku's beaten up second-hand textbook, at his cheerful face as he was forced to memorize things that had no bearing on his life or culture… "Would you like a drink first?"

"Sure." Suzaku watched as Lelouch poured something green in his cup. "What is it?"

"It should help you concentrate on what's important," Lelouch said obliquely. "Drink up."

Suzaku took a sip, made a face and downed the rest in one gulp. "It's gross."

"It'll pass," Lelouch said, watching him carefully. No change. C.C. had probably tricked him. He'd better settle in for an evening of tutoring. "So, where did you want to start?"

"About 2017 years ago, " Suzaku said, grinning. Lelouch looked unimpressed and Suzaku let the grin fade. "Okay, honestly? Pretty much from the Tudors on…"

"Really?" Lelouch snorted. "They didn't tell you the stories about Ricardo von Britannia and Elizabeth III?"

Suzaku frowned. "That rings a bell… hey, is it hot in here?"

Lelouch didn't think so, but he usually felt cool. "I'll open a window."

"Thanks," Suzaku said absently, pulling his shirt over his head.

Lelouch paused a moment to stare. His eyes roamed over Suzaku's body, counting his abs (an eight pack) and watching the rest of Suzaku's muscles flex as he tossed his shirt aside. It was like watching a predator stretch, not an inch of surplus body, all hard muscle and sinew, and it was _unfair_ that Lelouch had him here, in his room, alone, and could watch but not touch.

He turned away reluctantly, opening the window as promised and shivering at the light breeze. "Okay, so do you actually need to review all the Tudors, or just the early ones?"

Suzaku didn't answer. When Lelouch turned he was lounging on the pillows, one arm tossed behind his head, the other idly running over his chest as he smiled up at Lelouch. "The wind is really nice."

Lelouch had about two seconds of a moral quandary before fervently thanking and praising C.C. in his mind and moving to Suzaku's side, ancient Kings and Queens forgotten by both of them.

Suzaku's skin really was hot where Lelouch touched it, running his fingers lightly over Suzaku's arm. Suzaku giggled. "Hey, that tickles."

"Sorry," Lelouch said, shifting his touch from Suzaku's arm to his chest, pressing more firmly. "Is that better?"

"Y-yeah…" Suzaku answered faintly. Lelouch's fingers slid over a half-erect nipple and Suzaku bit down on his lower lip. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch let his hand slide lower, leaning forward to press his lips against the nipple he'd been teasing. "Yes, Suzaku?"

"This isn't… ooh…" Suzaku moaned as Lelouch firmly licked at his nipple. Somehow his hand ended up buried in Lelouch's hair, holding him against his chest. "We shouldn't…"

"Why not?" Lelouch asked simply before tasting Suzaku's skin again. Suzaku's grip tightened.

"'snot right," Suzaku managed to gasp out, trying to tug Lelouch's head away even as his legs opened under Lelouch's, letting him settle between them. "You c'n do better…"

Lelouch let Suzaku pull his head back far enough to make eye contact. Suzaku's pupils were huge under half-closed eyelashes. "Suzaku, you're a moron," He said sharply before pressing his lips to Suzaku's.

For a moment, there was nothing but pressure and the faint burning from whatever Suzaku had drunk. Then Suzaku's lips parted and they were kissing, for the first time.

It was nothing like Lelouch had imagined. For one thing, it was wetter. For another it was hotter (should Suzaku's mouth feel hotter than his own?). And, finally…

It was the most amazing, wonderful, fantastic feeling in the world.

Apparently Suzaku agreed, arching up into Lelouch's body and moaning under him. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch wasn't sure which was more arousing, the sound of Suzaku moaning his name like he needed him, or the flush of victory at getting to this point. His head was spinning and he felt like he was the one who'd been drugged. He sat up abruptly, using the excuse of getting his own shirt off to try to gather his wits.

Suzaku just lay under him, looking dazed and confused. Lelouch took a moment to admire the view, plotting through scenarios and schemes as Suzaku breathed and finally managed to focus on Lelouch's face.

"Lelouch, I feel…" Lelouch stroked Suzaku's cheek and Suzaku leaned into the touch, his eyelashes fluttering. "Mmm, that's nice. Your hands are always so…" Lelouch brushed his thumb over Suzaku's lips, parting them, and Suzaku's tongue darted out, licking the tip. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch felt his groin throb as Suzaku sucked on his thumb. "Bed," He gasped out. "Get on the bed, Suzaku."

Suzaku obediently sat up, suddenly inches away from Lelouch's face. There was a loaded momentary pause and then their hands were tangled in each other's hair and they were kissing and moving against each other with absolutely no control.

Suzaku gasped and clutched at Lelouch to the point of pain and shuddered against him before sagging in Lelouch's arms. Lelouch stopped moving, alarmed by Suzaku's sudden stillness. "Suzaku?"

"Oh," Suzaku said weakly. "Oh, I… I think I…" He looked up, biting his lower lip but finally able to look at Lelouch without his eyes clouded. "Lelouch, what did we just do?"

Lelouch wasn't sure about Suzaku, but he hadn't done nearly enough. "Suzaku, are you hurt?" He wanted to kiss him again, touch him, _feel_ him, but Suzaku's wellbeing came first.

"Not hurt." Suzaku looked down, clearly embarrassed. "Not _exactly_ hurt…"

"What…" Lelouch followed Suzaku's gaze, eyes widening at the obvious wet spot at the front of Suzaku's pants. "You came?"

"I…" Suzaku flushed adorably. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Lelouch ignored the small twinge of guilt at that and kissed Suzaku's forehead. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're perfect." He wanted to go further, of course, but if this was all Suzaku had, it had been better than nothing. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Suzaku stood obediently, letting Lelouch lead him to the bed.

"I have dry and damp tissues," Lelouch said, rummaging through his drawers. "Do you have a preference?" He glanced up and felt his mouth go dry. Suzaku had stripped out of his pants and was sitting on Lelouch's bed, naked and fully erect, as if he hadn't just had an orgasm.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku's eyes. They were out of focus again, and his mouth was slightly open, and his hand was trailing towards his groin…

Lelouch's erection twitched at the sight, reminding Lelouch of its presence and insisting that _this time_ he do something about it. It was quite firm on that last point.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Lelouch had grabbed both of Suzaku's wrists and held his hands out to the side, leaning between them to press a hard kiss against Suzaku's lips.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku whimpered. "Let go, I need to…" He wriggled on the bed, searching out any stimulation and panted into Lelouch's mouth as they kissed again.

Lelouch shook his head, tearing himself away just far enough to whisper against Suzaku's lips "you don't get to touch yourself, Suzaku. That's my job," before kissing him again. Suzaku moaned and Lelouch's lust flamed into an urgent, pulsing thing.

This time, Lelouch wasn't planning on regrouping or pausing for anything – it definitely hadn't worked in his favour before. Still, he needed to pull away from Suzaku to take off his own clothes. He was working on getting his pants off without letting Suzaku up when Suzaku, still clearly aroused and staring at Lelouch as if he was the most desirable thing he'd ever seen, opened his mouth and spoke.

"Stop."

Lelouch's hands continued working on autopilot for a few seconds before that penetrated to him. "…what?"

"S-stop," Suzaku stuttered, looking pained at his own words. "Don't do this Lelouch."

His hands were gripping the bed in a desperate attempt to control himself, and his legs were rubbing helplessly together, but his eyes were locked on Lelouch's, looking feverish.

"…_what_?"

"You shouldn't…" Suzaku visibly shuddered and bit back a moan. "Think of yourself. Think of your future. Think of Shirley…"

"Shirley?" Lelouch was genuinely confused now. "What does Shirley have to do with anything?" His arm reached forward of its own will, unable to just watch Suzaku in such discomfort.

Suzaku shied away, shuddering again. "She… she's the one you should be with," Suzaku stammered. "She's pretty and nice and a girl and I'm just…"

Lelouch managed to stop just out of touching distance. "You're just what, Suzaku?"

"I'm not… I don't know why I can't… I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't want…" He tried to bite back the last bit, but it escaped before he could clamp his mouth shut. "…you."

Lelouch and his libido were a little sick of this. "But you do."

Suzaku made a soft noise that most certainly wasn't a denial. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Look, Suzaku, just…" He blew out an exasperated sigh. "Shut up." And with that, he shoved Suzaku back onto the bed and climbed between his legs, kissing him soundly.

Suzaku seemed almost relieved that Lelouch had taken the choice out of his hands. His hands clutched at Lelouch's shoulders as Lelouch lowered his body to press against him. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch growled ferally at Suzaku's soft plea, nipping at his throat and moving down his chest as Suzaku panted above him. He was careful not to leave any marks, nothing that would show when Suzaku went back to the army, but he wanted to. He _really_ wanted to.

"Lelouch, I'm…" Lelouch had just started lapping at Suzaku's bellybutton, enjoying the way Suzaku's abs trembled at that, when Suzaku's broken voice called out a warning. "I'm gonna…"

When Lelouch looked down, he could see that Suzaku was telling the truth. He considered his options, then grinned. "Come then, Suzaku." He dipped his head and licked firmly up Suzaku's cock, not even making it all the way to the tip before Suzaku cried out and thrust up, dry humping the air as he covered his stomach and chest with his ejaculate.

Lelouch couldn't hold back a small impressed sound. "For a second orgasm, that was… a lot."

Suzaku smiled at him, looking tired and sated and not at all like his cock was already hardening as Lelouch watched. Lelouch snorted in amusement and made a mental note to ask C.C. what the hell that green drink had been as he swiped his fingers through one of the thicker streaks on Suzaku's stomach.

The sexy gasp that Suzaku made as he tasted it almost made up for the awful, bitter taste. Lelouch made a face and gathered up some more before slipping his hand between Suzaku's legs, behind his sac.

"You've been very selfish so far, Suzaku," Lelouch pointed out, pressing against his perineum. "Look at you, already trying for a third time when I haven't even come once. Does that seem fair to you?"

"N-no." Suzaku gasped as Lelouch's finger found his hole, circling it with firm touches. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't seem to stop…"

Lelouch turned his head and kissed the inside of Suzaku's knee. "That's okay. You'll just have to make it up to me." His finger stilled, the pad keeping a constant pressure just short of penetrating Suzaku. "You want to be fair, don't you? Suzaku?"

Suzaku's eyes were clouding over again. "I… yeah. Lelouch, I want…"

Lelouch kissed him again. "Then just relax." And he pressed in, hooking his finger slightly as Suzaku's body let him in past the second knuckle before clamping around him. "Ah, Suzaku…" It was hot and tight, and Lelouch couldn't wait to feel that around his cock rather than his finger… "Relax."

"I'm trying…" Suzaku moaned. "I want more… just put it in, Lelouch, please!"

Lelouch frowned. Surely Suzaku had no idea what he was asking… He pulled out a little and thrust a second finger in, forcing it past Suzaku's tight muscles. Suzaku arched and moaned and Lelouch stroked his thigh, trying to soothe him, but Suzaku didn't seem to need it.

"More! Lelouch, more, please…"

The contradiction between Suzaku's tight ass and hard cock made Lelouch hesitate, but it was overbalanced by his frantic pleading. Despite what Lelouch would have expected, he seemed to be enjoying the stretch. Enthusiastically, even.

He managed to fit a third finger in and Suzaku keened under him. Lelouch managed to pump in his fingers a few times, assuring himself that Suzaku was slick enough to take the movement. It was tight, but Suzaku's muscles and flesh gave way around him.

Lelouch licked his suddenly dry lips as he realized that this was actually going to happen. He was going to take Suzaku, on his bed, and make him scream for him and cling to him and, and…

He swallowed and groped for the box of condoms, cursing that he hadn't thought to prepare them before. He managed to yank some out (they were in sets of three; whose idiotic idea had that been?) and tear one open.

C.C. racked up another point in Lelouch's mind when he noticed that they were lubricated. For a thoughtless witch, she certainly knew how to plan ahead.

Suzaku had started whining and writhing during Lelouch's search, clearly wanting Lelouch's attention back on him. Lelouch chuckled shakily and spread Suzaku's legs further apart as he slid the condom on.

"You have to relax, Suzaku," Lelouch said for the third time that day. "You have to let me in."

Suzaku made a small helpless sound and grabbed at the bedsheets as he let his legs fall apart. "Lelouch, please, hurry…"

Lelouch positioned himself, taking a very brief moment to admire Suzaku's flexibility, holding Suzaku open with his other hand. "Suzaku, I'm…" He couldn't hold back any longer, pressing first against, then into Suzaku's body.

Suzaku lifted his hips up, greedily taking Lelouch in as much as he could. It was tight – _so_ tight, and hot and pulsing around Lelouch's cock – but Lelouch pressed steadily in, groping for Suzaku's hand and threading their fingers together as he slid home, fully sheathed in Suzaku's welcoming body.

There was a moment, as Lelouch hovered over and inside Suzaku, not moving just breathing, when Suzaku opened his eyes and looked at Lelouch and _smiled_… just a moment, less than a second, trapped in time, when Lelouch thought that he could give up everything else if he just had this.

Then Suzaku moved under him and Lelouch found that there was something even _better_. "Suzaku…"

"Lelouch." Suzaku moaned and moved again. "Move, please, move inside me…"

The first thrust was short and shaky as Lelouch gathered his muscles and tried to get them to work together. Suzaku gasped and clenched his fingers and ass around Lelouch and Lelouch bent down to kiss him, and suddenly Lelouch was pounding into him, his hips snapping forward and pulling back in a steady rhythm, his mouth hovering over Suzaku's as they breathed and moaned into each other, Suzaku's free hand clutching at Lelouch's arm as if he was afraid Lelouch would change his mind and leave.

Lelouch had no intention of doing anything other than fucking Suzaku into the mattress until they both came.

Even with the condom dulling the amazing sensations, Lelouch could feel his orgasm starting sooner than he wanted. He'd wanted their first time to be perfect, he'd wanted Suzaku to be fully satisfied, he'd wanted…

Suzaku reared up under him and pressed their lips together in a messy kiss as his cock pulsed between his and Lelouch's stomachs and he came for a third time, impossibly tightening around Lelouch and pulling him over the edge with him.

Lelouch was sure he groaned out Suzaku's name as he came. He was equally sure that Suzaku hadn't said his.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

It was impossible to tell if that had been sufficient to wear off the effects of C.C.'s potion, or if exhaustion had just taken them over despite the potion. Either way, when Suzaku and Lelouch woke up the next morning, sticky and filthy, with the condom practically glued to Lelouch's cock, the effects had completely worn off.

Lelouch woke up first, his back cold, but his front pressed against something firm and warm. He didn't open his eyes, half afraid that his memory of the previous night had been a dream and that he'd wake up lying on a cheese-kun or something.

Then Suzaku woke, groaning slightly in the early morning light and curling into Lelouch's warmth. Lelouch's heart skipped a beat when Suzaku's lips pressed tenderly against the top of his head before he settled against Lelouch's body.

Then Suzaku _actually_ woke up and jerked away. "Lelouch!"

Lelouch ignored how much that hurt. "Good morning, Suzaku." His eyes flickered down to Suzaku's crotch, appreciating the view even if Suzaku wasn't even a little erect now.

Suzaku grabbed the sheet and covered himself up. Lelouch laughed. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

Suzaku flushed. "I… last night, I… I wasn't in my right mind." He looked down. "Those things I did and said… they weren't… I didn't…"

"Oh, shut up," Lelouch snapped. "It's not like we pledged eternal undying love or anything like that. We were horny, we were friends, we fucked. It's not that complicated."

"That's not…" Suzaku clenched his fists. "Is that what you think?"

Lelouch refused to let Suzaku's pleading tone get to him. "Well, what else am I supposed to think, Suzaku? Last night you wanted me, you were _begging_ for me, and now you say it was all a mistake. What am I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to be a Prince!" Suzaku snapped angrily. "You're supposed to marry a Princess or a fine Lady or something. You're not supposed to… with someone like me!"

"What the hell does that mean, Suzaku?" Lelouch demanded.

"You deserve better!"

"I _want_ you!"

Lelouch's furious words echoed in the silence that followed. The anger drained away from Suzaku and he looked down. Lelouch bit back a growl, every bit as frustrated as before and grabbed Suzaku's chin, forcing him to look Lelouch in the face.

Suzaku's expression was full of hopelessness. "You don't even know me, Lelouch."

As always with Suzaku, once the frustration died away, Lelouch was left with only gentle emotions – concern, care, something like love… "And do you really think you know me, Suzaku?" He asked.

Suzaku's eyes closed before he tentatively nuzzled Lelouch's hand. "After Shinjuku… I thought you were dead. When I saw you again, I promised myself I'd keep away from you, protect you. But you…" Suzaku chuckled as Lelouch started caressing his face. "You've never let me just protect you. You always have to try to…"

Lelouch kissed him.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku pulled Lelouch against him. "All those days and nights when we were alone and I wanted… and I never did anything. I never thought I would. Last night…"

"Last night was last night," Lelouch whispered. "Consider it a gift. What we do from now on… that's our decision."

Suzaku just nodded, burying his head in Lelouch's neck. Lelouch returned the embrace, breathing in Suzaku's scent and revelling in the feel of the strong body around him.

"Hey, Lelouch?"

"Hmm?"

Suzaku held Lelouch tighter. "Next time… can I top?"

"Next time?" Lelouch pulled back enough to look Suzaku in the face and grin mischievously. "You mean this time?" He asked, sliding his hand down Suzaku's front and grasping his half-hard sex.

Suzaku moaned and hardened, this time without any potion behind it. "Y-yeah…"

"Hmm…" Lelouch shifted his grip and Suzaku gasped. "Let me think… no." And with a sharp shove, Suzaku landed on his back, legs wrapped around Lelouch's hips.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku's complaints died down under gasps and moans as one of Lelouch's hands worked him and the other groped around the bedside table for those blasted condoms.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

C.C. closed the door behind herself and joined Nunnally for breakfast. "I didn't think it would be _that_ effective."

"What would, C.C.-san?" Nunnally asked innocently as if she couldn't hear the rhythmic thudding and muffled cries from Lelouch's room.

"Oh, you know." C.C. caught Sayoko's eye as the maid walked into the room. "Just a little something to cheer up your brother."

"That was you?" Nunnally asked, smiling brightly. "That's so sweet of you. I'm sure onii-sama will thank you properly once he and Suzaku-san are done playing."

"…I'm sure."

"Ah, hah… _Lelouch_!"


End file.
